I couldn't have known that it would've turned out this way
by shwrcrtn
Summary: Felicity Smoak deals with the aftermath of Walter Steel's sudden disappearance. We'll see if this goes Felicityw/ romance.


Sorry first fanfic to be put out. I know it's all over the place.

So here's the disclaimer: NO I don't own anything about Arrow or the characters in it. This is just my imagination running a gambit because there isn't enough Felicity Smoak fan fiction out there. Hope you enjoy.

Felicity had not seen this coming. Sure being an IT nerd and high IQ helps you get the info you need and with technology you can still cover your tracks. But, when it comes to people and witnesses, that's a whole other problem. She had inkling thoughts that bad things could happen. But this was a bit sooner than expected. If Mr. Steel actually did start rustling some of the wrong people she wouldn't be surprised that Mr. Steel went missing. This problem was just a bit sooner than expected in the light of all the information she dug up. But when she heard about Mr. Steel being gone without a call back the last time she had talked to him, the warning lights in her mind went off.

"Did you hear about Mr. Steele?" gossip had been roaming around about the disappearance of the CEO of Queen Industries and Felicity can still remember what Mr. Steele said. "It could be dangerous, it got one of my security guards killed."

Yes she hated mysteries, because it was mysteries that always got her into trouble. But as her little brother would say." You hate mysteries...Right... But you love solving them."

Well that's what I get for being to curious for myself. I can now say that curiosity really can kill the cat. Felicity kept with her philosophy of trying not to get into any more trouble that she could be in... Keep quiet, Keep your head down, and don't make yourself stick out than your normal socially ineptness big mouth could make you and hope nobody notices anything awry.

"Felicity, could you please come to Mr. Andrews office. " the voice on the other end of the phone directed.

Which of course, has failed.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be right there Ms. Pince." Felicity replied trying to keep her voice confident.

Felicity put the phone back on the hook and got up. Straightened herself and tried to make sure she didn't look or act suspicious. She rehearsed in her mind of what she would say. If certain questions were raised she hoped no one would notice her hand in what she had been researching and walked out of her small machine filled room into the hallways to meet with Mr. Andrews her supervisor.

As she walked down the hall, thoughts kept on clouding her mind. Will they believe it? Did anybody see me go into Mr. Steele's office? Well there are cameras everywhere. What if they figure out what I was researching on and start asking. Maybe its time to take some measures and start using plan Q. What if Mr. Andrews sends me to the police, nooo, they have no evidence, made sure that there were no tracings in my computers and destroyed and hid any other files so that no one could touch them.

Felicity arrived at Mr. Andrews's office where Ms. Pince was bringing two cups of coffee into the supervisor's office.

Just stay calm. Just stay calm. Just stay calm. You didn't do anything exactly illegal... Just stay calm.

I helped open the door for Ms. Pince as her hands were full and heard Mr. Andrews conversing with a young man in his awful sucking up attitude voice.

" Well Mr. Queen we'll help you as best as we can to get to the bottom of this. Mr. Steele was well respected by all the employees and we would like to know that he is also alright." Mr. Andrews said to none other than Oliver Queen himself.

What was he doing here? Felicity tried to be calm, but her heart felt like a freight train.

"Ahh, finally, Felicity Smoak. Mr. Queen, this is Felicity Smoak, one of our workers in the IT department. She can maybe tell you whatever information you might need." Mr. Andrew looked at me smugly, showing he was glad he was never called to Mr. Steele's office, even though he was acting like an idiot with class A act performance issues when I was called in. Not in the sexual department of course. The electronic I mean.

"Please sit down." Mr. Queen, I mean Oliver said quietly.

"Oookay." Quite confused why he would be in Mr. Andrews office for this interrogation, "Is there something you needed?"

"Actually I was asking Mr. Andrews if there was anything suspicious about my stepfathers computer files or maybe he had been asking about some things about some dealings in the company that could have seemed odd. Mr. Andrews told me that Mr. Steel had asked you specifically to look at something. And I would like to know what he asked you to do?"

I hadn't known it could've turned out this way? But even if I had known, mysteries were always my weaknesses and I doubt I would not have made any other choice but to dig deeper for the truth.

ARROW.

To be continued.

Please Review. Thanks.


End file.
